The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Chinese Patent CN201320378153.0 discloses, in paragraph [0008] of the specification, an electrical connector, which includes an insulation body, a first terminal group retained to the insulation body and a shielding member. The insulation body includes a base and a tongue extending forward. The tongue has a first surface and a second surface disposed opposite to each other. The first terminal group is exposed to the first surface, and the shielding member is disposed at the tongue and located between the first surface and the second surface. The first terminal group includes a grounding terminal. The grounding terminal is provided with a contact portion protruding towards the shielding member and contacting the shielding member. Paragraph [0020] discloses that the shielding member is integrally formed at a mating plate, the first terminal group and the second terminal group are oppositely assembled to the mating plate and then assembled forward to an assembly frame along with the mating plate, forming the insulation body. However, when the electrical connector of such a structure is used for transmitting high-speed signals, electromagnetic radiation produced by the first terminal group and the second terminal group is easy to leak backward, resulting in that crosstalk is produced during signal transmission at tails of the first terminal group and the second terminal group, which affects signal transmission quality of the electrical connector. In addition, terminals of such an electrical connector are simultaneously assembled to the first surface and the second surface, and as there are more terminals and the tongue is smaller, operations are inconvenient, which easily results in that the terminals are not mounted firmly and tilt upward, damaging the whole electrical connector.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.